<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siren Song by starrnobella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499800">Siren Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella'>starrnobella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost death, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Creature Fic, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Saving Each Other, Siren Calls, Sirens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her song was powerful to destroy her life, but his heart was enough to save them both.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50146735677/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dumbledore's Armada: Wheel of Death Flash Fiction Comp, RAREHPBINGO</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siren Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Written for the Wheel of Death Flash Fiction Comp hosted by Frumpologist in Dumbledore's Armada Discord Server. My chosen character was Daphne Greengrass. My Wheel of Death prompts were Blaise Zabini, Creature, Suffering, "Where there is a monster, there is a miracle." - Ogden Nash.</p><p>This was also written to fill a square on my bingo card from Rare HP Bingo which is hosted on Ao3 and Tumblr. My square was I5 - Blaise Zabini.</p><p>I'd like to thank my GaeilgeRua, SquarePeg72, and xxDustNight88 for all of the tender love and help that they added to this story to make it what it was. To be completely honest, you wouldn't have gotten this story if it weren't for them.</p><p>If you know me well enough, you know I don't enjoy writing creature fics. In fact, they are the bane of my existence when I get prompted them for anything. So to say that I am proud of how this story came out speaks volumes for creature fics with my penname on them.</p><p>I do hope you enjoy!</p><p>Love always,<br/>~starr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There was a chill in the air that night when Blaise Zabini saved Daphne Greengrass's life. Her sisters had left her for dead on the shores of the Gulf of Tigullio after she mysteriously lost her voice. She had found a nearby ship one night, and as she began her serenade, no sound left her mouth. Her voice was gone as though a curse had been placed upon her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As tradition stated, there was only one thing to do when a siren loses their voice, no matter how hard it may be on the sisters. They have to do what is best for the choir. That night, they stripped Daphne of her wings and banished her to the island for the rest of her days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The loss of her voice and her wings was just the start of her downfall. When her sisters left her alone on the shore, she knew she had lost everything. Her will to live faded out to sea as the tide retreated, leaving her cold and shivering, ready to die - until she heard a voice calling out to her.</em>
</p><p>Daphne looked out at the sea from the deck of the lighthouse on the island as she reminisced about the night he found her. A shiver ran down her spine as a cool breeze rolled off the gulf causing her to pull her shawl around her shoulders and lean against the railing. In the distance, she could see a ship sailing by the light of the lighthouse.</p><p>Blaise watched from the doorway for a few moments as Daphne stared out into the night. This had become their ritual since he found her washed up on the shore a few months ago. The picture of her cold, shivering, helpless body lying against the shore was ingrained in his memory. He wished that there was more he could do for her, but when a siren loses their voice, they only have two options to move on.</p><p>"How long have you been watching me?" Daphne teased, walking over to him and taking the cup of tea out his hand. She brought it to her nose, inhaling the soothing aroma before taking a sip.</p><p>"Long enough," Blaise replied, taking a sip of his own tea. "What were you looking at?"</p><p>"Nothing," she said, shaking her head as she took a seat on the bench near the door. She set her cup down for a moment to pull her shawl tight around her shoulders. Patting the empty space beside her, Daphne looked up at him and smiled. "Join me?"</p><p>He smiled, pushing himself away from the doorframe and walked over to join her on the bench. Once he was seated, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Daphne scooted across the bench closer to him. She was grateful for the added body heat, though she was used to swimming in cold waters at this time of night.</p><p>"Tell me a story," she whispered, resting her head against his chest. She wrapped her hands tightly around her teacup as she listened to the beating of his heart. The rhythm soothed her as the crash of the waves echoed around them.</p><p>"A story?" he hummed, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Blaise looked out at the gulf for a few moments, aimlessly stroking Daphne's arm with his hand. "One night, a few moons ago, I remember finding myself enjoying a late-night sail through the gulf, alone without a care in the world.</p><p>"The moon was my guide with the lighthouse off in the distance reminding me of the nearby shore," he continued, settling in on the bench and making himself more comfortable. He chuckled softly to himself when Daphne set her teacup on the ground and readjusted herself so she could rest her head in his lap, looking up at him as she listened to his voice.</p><p>"It was late, and the water was starting to get rough, so I should have turned back to the shore and called it a night. But for some reason, I kept sailing. It felt like something was calling me out to deeper water. As the beam of light from the lighthouse faded behind me, I heard the most beautiful voice singing."</p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes and pushed herself up from Blaise's lap, leaning down to grab her teacup. She folded her legs underneath her body as she took a sip. She scowled at the fact that it had cooled down a bit, but it was still comforting all the same.</p><p>"Don't roll your eyes at me," Blaise teased, patting a hand against her knee. "Beggars can't be choosers."</p><p>"I'm not a beggar," she huffed, leaning her head against the wall as she looked at him. "I just didn't think you were going to tell me <em>this </em>story."</p><p>"This story is the one that changed my life," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "It was just the miracle that I needed to save me."</p><p>"Meeting me was not a miracle," Daphne scoffed, furrowing her brow as she lifted her head from the wall. "I wasn't singing to you to save you, and you know it."</p><p>"You may have thought you were luring me into a trap," Blaise replied, "which you were."</p><p>They both chuckled at his honesty, but Daphne stopped when she noticed a spark of something in Blaise's eye. It reminded her of the spark she had seen on the night that he was referring to in his story.</p><p>"But, when I saw the beautiful woman behind the voice," Blaise encouraged, smirking as Daphne's cheeks flushed. "I fell in love with her."</p><p>Daphne looked at him for a few moments, blinking her eyes slowly. "You what?"</p><p>"I fell in love with the woman behind the voice," Blaise repeated, reaching forward and cupping her cheek. He brushed his thumb against her cheek softly.</p><p>"But I'm a monster," she said, pulling away from his hand and dropping her feet to the ground as she stood. She walked up to the railing and rested her forearms against the bar, holding her teacup tight as she brushed her thumb along the ridge.</p><p>Blaise watched her for a few moments, cursing himself for even bringing up that first night they met, but he wanted her to know the truth. He needed her to know that her call stopped him from sailing out to the middle of sea that night. If she wouldn't have sung to him, then he may not have stopped sailing.</p><p>Setting his teacup on the bench, Blaise pushed himself up and walked over to stand beside her at the railing. He noticed her looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Daphne, you are not a monster."</p><p>She opened her mouth to respond but closed it when Blaise shook his head.</p><p>"No, let me finish," he insisted. "That night when you first sang to me, luring me out to sea, I was ready to listen. I've heard all of the legends of the sirens and been warned about sailing at night, but I didn't care. I wanted to follow the voice and see who was behind it."</p><p>"I remember that night," Daphne said, slowly nodding her head as she turned to look at him. "Yours was the only ship that night. When I saw you, I felt a connection to you, but I didn't understand it. That was why I quit singing. Something inside of me wanted to protect you."</p><p>"And save me you did," Blaise said, taking a step towards her to close the space between them. His hand dropped from her shoulder to the small of her back. "After your song stopped, I turned back to shore, but I never stopped looking for you.</p><p>"Every night from that night on, I stood out here and looked into the night, all the while hoping that I would hear your song again or see your face," Blaise said, reaching up with his other hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "The night you washed up on shore, I was certain that my heart was going to stop. I thought you were dead, so I rushed down the stairs and out to the sand."</p><p>"And you saved me," Daphne whispered, finishing his sentence as she looked up at Blaise with tears in her eyes. She placed the teacup on the railing and reached up to wrap her arms around Blaise's neck. She hugged him tight and rested her head against his chest.</p><p>"We saved each other," Blaise replied, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>Daphne pulled back slightly to look at him. "So I have a question," she said, leaning her head to the side as she searched his eyes for an answer to the question she had yet to ask.</p><p>"I hope I have an answer for you," Blaise replied, looking down at her with a half-smile on his face.</p><p>"You said the night you heard my song, you fell in love with me," she began, pausing momentarily to take a deep breath.</p><p>Blaise nodded his head slowly, searching her eyes for a clue as to where her mind was going with this question. "I did."</p><p>"Are you still in love with me?" Daphne asked, blinking slowly as she awaited an answer.</p><p>Blaise smiled and leaned down, closing his eyes as his lips pressed against hers. He gently brushed his tongue along the seam of her lips.</p><p>Daphne moaned softly, leaning her head to the side as she allowed him to deepen the kiss and pulled herself closer to him. She smiled as she felt his other arm wrap around her waist and pick her up off the ground as he kissed her.</p><p>After a few moments, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. Silence surrounded them for a few moments before the next wave crashed on the sea.</p><p>"Does that answer your question?" Blaise asked, feeling a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.</p><p>"Not quite," Daphne replied, looking up at him with a smile. "I think I might need to hear the story again."</p><p>Blaise shook his head as he leaned down to kiss her once more. "How about I tell it again inside by the fire?"</p><p>Daphne pressed up on her tiptoes to kiss him once more before interlacing her fingers with his, leading him back into the lighthouse for the night. Amongst the telling of stories and stolen kisses, the couple fell even deeper into love, just the lighthouse keeper and his siren.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>